Insert Cheesy Romance Title Here ((A PewDiePie X Reader Story))
by Toes.Of.Twinkle
Summary: You just moved to Sweden, hoping to meet your favorite YouTuber, PewDiePie, though you know it's unlikely. After an awkward encounter with a random neighbor, you start thinking about who it was when you realize it was Felix. Feeling really awkward and stupid for snapping at your hugest YouTube crush, you go and try to find him again. ((PewDiePie X Reader/Felix X Reader))
1. Chapter 1 - Doritos, Coke, and Sweden

**Author's Note: My friend wanted me to write this, so I did! :D I hope you enjoy my PewDiePie X Reader! ((Btw, this is my first reader insert, so tell me how I did! Thanks!))**

I finally arrived. It was late, maybe 11:30 or 12:00. I walked out of the plane and took a deep breath. Sweden. I had wanted to go to Sweden since I was young, and that want had greatened when I started watching the Swedish gamer PewDiePie on YouTube. He was my biggest YouTube crush, but I doubt I'd ever meet him, and definitely never date him. I could still dream though, right?

I had already bought an apartment, as I would be staying in Sweden for quite a while, but no longer than two years. I walked into the building and checked in, quickly running up to my room on the seventeenth floor. Finding my room, #67B, I unlocked it and walked inside. It was small, a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Two bedrooms so I could use one for my filming. I did mostly PC gaming and some Xbox gaming, but I also did tags and collabs and occasionally a sketch or skit. I set up that room first, complete with my laptop, another PC, my Xbox, my Playstation, my Wii, my flatscreen TV, and lots of couches and cushions to keep me comfy.

Oh, I almost forgot. I have a dog, too. A pug, a gray one, named Kelvin. I used to have a cat named Kelvin, but, sadly, he ran away. When I was old enough, I got a gray pug, gray like Kelvin the cat was, and named him Kelvin after my old cat. I called him into the room, directing him to his favorite beanbag. He loved lying on it. A lot. He happily lied down, barking in enjoyment. I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down. I watched some TV, and ended up falling asleep around seven AM.

* * *

I woke up to some banging at my door. I grabbed my phone from off the coffee table to see it was around 3:00 PM. I groaned, not wanting to get up, but I did anyway. Stumbling over to the door and opening it, I hardly noticed who was standing there. Blinking a couple times, all I could make out of the person was he was male and he had dirty blond hair.

"What? I'm tired and I need to make a video today, so make it quick." I snapped.

"I was just coming to say hello - wait... You make videos?" the guy had a creepily familiar Swedish accent, but I was too tired to put my finger on who it was.

"Yeah, YouTube." I replied, sighing to myself.

"I - um... Never mind. Well, welcome to floor seventeen." the guy quickly walked away.

"Wait! I never caught your..." but he was gone. "name..." I mumbled to myself.

I sighed, closing the door and limping back to the couch, still tired. _That was strange..._ I thought to myself. He acted like he was going to say something about YouTube, or my channel, or something... But he didn't. I decided not to care, and just plopped back down on the couch. I tried to wake myself up by watching TV, but I ended up falling asleep again.

I woke up with a start, and it felt like I had just fallen asleep, but it was 6:00 PM, so I must have dozed for a couple two or three hours. I awoke with a strange feeling in my stomach, which normally happened when I had a dream about a guy I liked, but, the problem was, my sleep seemed dreamless. I shrugged it off, and found myself wandering toward the kitchen, realizing it had been quite a while since I had last eaten. Since I had no food in the fridge or pantry, I started looking through my suitcases. I found a half drank Cherry Coke Vanilla in my backpack and a back or Nacho Cheese Doritos in my suitcase. Feeling totally fine with my favorite drink and snack, I started to chow down. Once I was halfway done with my chips, I realized my subscribers were expecting a video... Crap. I ran into my filming room; luckily things were already set up. I started to look through my games and soon decided to play some Amnesia, since pretty much everyone loved it. Opening the game on my PC, I started the recording.

"Hey, guys! It's (Name), or, you might know me better as (Channel Name)! I'm going to be playing Amnesia... Again. Sorry! I just moved and I've been sleeping for hours. Luckily I already set up my awesome filming room! I'll definitely do an apartment tour after I get everything situated. And I promise I'll play something other than Amnesia soon!"

I proceeded to play, feeling sort of awkward when screaming, as I was in a new apartment. Hopefully I wasn't waking anyone up... It was only 7:30 though.

Once I finished the video, I spent at least an hour editing and then I posted it. Feeling tired just from all that, I was ready for bed. It must have been 10 or 11, which was good, since I could get back into my sleeping schedule.

I still hadn't realized the guy from earlier was speaking English, not Swedish.

* * *

I awoke at 10, happy with my 11 or 12 hours of sleep. All I really did that day was fix up my apartment; get my favorite bed covers and pillows so I didn't have to sleep on the couch, buy some food, put together some more furniture. Luckily I wouldn't have to make a video today, so I took my time.

Being in town was a bit hard because of all the Swedish-speakers. I knew the language, but not every word. I was like a child; I had to say the words slowly to process everything, and I didn't know all the words, probably only half the language. I did run into a few subscribers though.

Soon, that day was over too, and I was lying in my bed watching PewDiePie. I really did wish I could meet Felix, as he was cute and funny and... I just loved him! But I knew Sweden was a big place, and I would most likely have no such luck. Maybe. Hopefully.

I turned off the videos and lied in bed for a few minutes before falling asleep. I was still thinking of the guy from yesterday. I had realized some point in that day that he could speak English, but he was definitely Swedish; he had the accent. And just as I was about to fall asleep, I realized it.

It was PewDiePie.

It was Felix.

And I told him off.

What an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Proper Meeting

**Author's Note - Please leave reviews!**

I woke up the next day to Kelvin barking. Sighing, I got up and fed him and gave him some more water. He happily ate and drank, but then he started to bark again. Feeling somewhat confused, I started to follow Kelvin to my front door. I noticed it was unlocked. _Crud! _I must have forgotten to lock it the night before. Kelvin was not barking because of the door though... I looked at him. He ran over to this small bench by my door and grabbed a piece of paper in his mouth, running back over to me and dropping it in front of my feet.

"What's this...?" I asked to no one in particular, picking it up.

It said (Channel Name) on the back, making me assume a subscriber had found my apartment and dropped a letter by. I opened it, and it was not from a subscriber.

_Dear (Channel Name)/(Name),_

_I think I met you yesterday. Though I sort of thought I might meet you after your 'Moving to Sweden' video, I was still shocked that you joined Floor 17. _

_I don't think you recognized me, because you sort of yelled at me, and I know you wouldn't do that. I mean, I don't think so, based on the things you tweet me and say about me in your videos. _

_Anyways, I was hoping maybe we could meet sometime, and maybe even make a video. Your choice though. I live in #70B._

_-PewDiePie/Felix_

I nearly died right on the spot. PewDiePie went into my room and left a note. Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg wants to make a video with me.

_**YES!**_

I made a video, not mentioning Felix once. I was too scared. I wanted to play a game with him, but what was I going to do? Just show up at his door? Plus, he had a girlfriend, Marzia. Sure, I pretended to despise her sometimes because I wanted Felix to myself, but the truth was, I thought she was really cool, and sometimes would pretend I was her.

At the end of the video, I said something.

"So, I've been invited to make a video with a pretty awesome YouTuber. I'm not going to say who, but let's just say this is basically why I decided to make a YouTube channel in the first place. So, should I do it? Tell me in the comments."

I stopped the recording, edited the video, and posted it. Almost immediately, there were a ton of comments telling me to make the collab video. I checked the time, it was only 4:30, why not?

I got up and changed my clothes. Putting my phone in my pocket, I left my apartment, laughing as Kelvin followed. Well, what could it hurt if he came? Felix loved pugs anyways, so I doubted it would be a problem.

I found #70B very soon, as it was only three doors away from my apartment. I hesitated, still somewhat scared and embarrassed of how I acted a few days before, but I knocked anyway.

A guy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a small 5 o-clock shadow like beard opened the door, smiling. It was PewDiePie; Felix. "So you decided to come?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my subscribers wanted me to do a collab."

"Yeah, I know." he smiled. "I watched the video."

I blushed a little. Felix had watched my most recent video.

"Well, come in," Felix said, smiling bigger, and gesturing me inside.

I walked inside, Kelvin following very happily. "Oh, right. My dog Kelvin followed me here. Is that okay?"

"Of course! He can hang with Maya and Edgar."

I smiled at Felix, and watched as Kelvin quickly was greeted by Edgar and Maya, Felix's pugs. I laughed, as they barked it was almost like they were saying hello to each other in a different language. Maybe they were.

"I still can't believe I'm meeting you." I said, looking to Felix as he closed the door. "I mean, you've been my favorite YouTuber for... like, forever!"

"I can't believe I'm meeting you, too." Felix smiled, and I blushed. "I have always liked your videos. You _are _really funny."

I smiled. "You're the funny one."

Felix shook his head. "We're both funny." he said, smiling a bit bigger. "Anyway, is your real name (Name) anyway, or is it a stage name?"

I laughed. "No, that's my real name. Is your real name Felix?" I asked, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

He nodded, chuckling. "So, you ready to make that video?"

"Yep!" I replied, feeling much less nervous than before.

"What do you wanna play?" he asked, leading me to his filming room.

"Hm... I'm not sure." I thought for a moment. "What about we just play G Mod? I mean, everyone likes it. We could play Prop Hunt or something."

"Sounds fun." Felix replied, sitting down in front of his computer and opening G Mod. "You gonna go get your computer, or you wanna use my other one?"

"I'll get mine," I replied. "One sec, I'll be right back."

I ran out of his apartment, passing Kelvin, Edgar, ad Maya as they played on my way out. I Unlocked my apartment and walked in, grabbing my laptop. Standing in front of my front door, I stopped to think about what just happened. I smiled to myself, knowing that this was going to be awesome.

I walked back to Felix's apartment, and we played Prop Hunt for a little while. Once we were done recording, we both sat down on the couch.

"Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you living here? Where's Marzia?"

"We got in a fight..."

I didn't say anything. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

After a long while of silence, I spoke again. "I'm sorry..."

Felix shook his head. "It's fine. I mean, at least I'll have you to keep my company."

I blushed a little, looking at him.

"You are gonna come over to play games with me again, right?"

I nodded. "Of course Felix." I said smiling.

And it was then that I knew I had made a good choice coming here.


	3. Chapter 3 - Marzia and Stef

I left Felix's sometime around seven, Kelvin following happily. We had edited the video together, so I decided to post it. It would be on both of our channels, and I think Felix already posted it on his.

I walked into my apartment, plopping down onto the couch in the filming room. Pulling my phone out my pocket, I checked my texts. There were no texts, but a voicemail. I clicked on it to listen.

_"Hey, (Name)! It's me, Chase. Remember, we went to homecoming together, and were going to prom until you got grounded? Anyway, I'm moving to Sweden so we can get back together! I can't wait to see you, (Nickname)! And Kelvin, too! Bye!"_

Oh no... Chase. We _did _date in high school... Well, until I dumped him on graduation day. It just wasn't working out, you know? I mean, he wanted to teach Math for seventh graders or something, and I was doing the whole YouTube thing. Plus, I was starting to get attracted to other guys, especially a few YouTubers I had met at VidCon when I went the summer before, which was my first time there. He was the least sad though, as I actually was more heartbroken, especially since I felt guilty about dumping the guy. I guess he was okay on his own until when he decided to call. But now I was living _next door_ to PewDiePie, I couldn't just ignore that. It's not like I had a huge real-life-I-think-we-might-actually-date-crush on him, but I felt bad dating a guy who I didn't really like anymore when there was an amazing guy next door who I think I might love! But I didn't love Felix, I mean, I had just met him for real earlier that day.

And there was one more thing that was killing me... Chase decided to move so he could date me _without asking me first. _Did he expect me to be like, _'Sure, Chase! I haven't seen you in three years, but just move to Sweden and into my apartment! I have room, plus you wouldn't even have to ask! I'm so happy we're together again!'?! _I mean, he was a sweet, cute, nice, smart, funny guy, but I couldn't have him deciding if we were getting back together or not!

I sighed, Kelvin jumping up onto the couch and curling up in my lap. "Oh, what are we going to do, Kelvin?" I asked, mostly just to myself, scratching behind his ears.

After a couple of hours of TV and YouTube, I walked across my apartment to my room, not wanting to fall asleep on the couch again. I lied down in bed and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

I woke up at nine AM, surprisingly, still feeling weird at the change in timezones. I got up, fed and watered Kelvin, took a shower, and got ready for the day. I decided to have eggs for breakfast, as I loved them, and I also thought they were fun to make.

While I was eating, I heard a knock on the door. Kelvin started barking, and I walked over to it, praying it wasn't Chase who had somehow found my apartment. When I opened the door though, I saw a teary-eyed Italian I knew only too well. Marzia. CutiePieMarzia. I didn't actually know her though, not personally.

"Marzia?" I asked, feeling bad about ever liking Felix at the sight of her sad face.

"Hello, (Name)... You are (Name), right?" she asked, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm (Name)." I replied. "C'mon in, what's wrong?"

Marzia walked in, closing the door behind her. "I... I don't know you well, but I have watched your videos. I know you know Felix, too, because of that video that went up last night."

"But what's wrong?" I realized she probably wasn't done. "Sorry, continue..."

"I-It's okay... I... I just think I... I might dump Felix."

My heart sunk. Sure, I had a huge crush on Felix myself, but him and Marzia were so cute! So perfect... "W-What...?"

"I just don't think it's working out." Mazia finished. "B-But I hate to do it... I don't want to... But I have to."

"Why are you telling me?"

She smiling a little. "So you can have him. I've always liked the idea of you two dating..."

I smiled back. "...Thanks." I nodded a little. "Yeah, thanks, Marzia. You're awesome." and she wasn't awesome just for offering me Felix.

She was always awesome.

And I don't care how many times I denied it in the past.

Marzia is awesome.

* * *

I heard the knock at exactly 4:36. Kelvin, or course, started barking, and I walked the door, praying it wasn't Chase, and hoping it was Felix. Wishing it might be Marzia. It wasn't any of them.

"Hey! It's Stef's Deliveries! I'm Stef, and I don't own the business, heck, it's not even called Stef's Deliveries!"

'Stef' was a tall, very fit guy with very blond hair and eyes such a bright green, they very well might have been yellow. I guessed he had to be my age, maybe a few years younger, but definitely not still in high school. I'd guessed he was a college student, as he seemed like one of those partier smart kids.

"Um, hey." I smiled brightly, glad he was upbeat and outgoing like myself. "What's up?"

"I like to know my costumers, and you've just moved in... so, why not come by?" he replied, smiling. "I'm Stefen, by the way, but my bros call me Stef."

The word 'bro' made me think of Felix. I quickly flushed that thought down the toilet, needing to think about something else for a while. "Well, nice to meet you!" I said, feeling quite comfortable talking to Stef. He seemed really nice.

"I've gotta go, but if you need something delivered or if you're expecting a delivery, I'll come by!" he smiled, leaving the apartment and Floor 17.

I smiled; oh, Sweden... Wait, Stef wasn't even Swedish! American, probably, maybe Canadian. What was up with being in _Sweden _but meeting no one who was _actually Swedish?!_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Roller Blading Date

The next day, I awoke to my phone ringing. I had fallen asleep on the couch again, Kelvin curled up and my feet. I grabbed my phone, and, without looking to see who was calling, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Hey, it's Felix." a cheerful voice said.

I jumped, and looked at the time. It was 12:00, so I felt fine with him calling.

"Hey, Felix," I said, my voice sounding definitely more awake. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted you to come over."

I wanted to ask if Marzia had broke up with him yet, but I knew I shouldn't, so I didn't. "Alright, I'm free. I'll be over in a few."

"Awesome," Felix replied. "And bring your laptop, the bros want more G Mod."

I laughed. "I'm bringing it, don't worry." I smiled and hung up, grabbing my things and running to Felix's apartment door, Kelvin soon following.

I was almost worried when I knocked, though I knew it would be fine. I still liked Felix very much, and I was hoping nothing awkward would door finally opened, and Felix was smiling. It was one of those big smiles, one of those ones that made me blush every time, if it was on screen or if it wasn't on screen.

"Hey! C'mon in!" he said, gesturing me in. I walked in, Kelvin scampering over to Edgar and Maya. "So, ready to play?"

I nodded, and we set up our computers. We played for a while, and when we stopped recording, I looked to Felix. "That was fun."

"I know, it was." he said, smiling. "I was thinking... do you know how to roller blade?"

"Random," I said, "but I do. I actually have a a pair of skates."

"Could you teach me? To skate, I mean." Felix asked.

I grinned. "Is this a date?"

Felix blushed a little, and then smiled at me. "Maybe it is."

* * *

I was almost ready for the 'date', in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I held my roller blades in hand, feeling strangely confident about the 'date', when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to it and opened it, seeing Marzia.

"Oh, hey, Marzia," I said, smiling

"Hey, (Name). I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me." Marzia smiled. "My friend bailed on me..."

"Ah, man, I wish I could," I said, sighing a little. "I have plans with Felix though."

"Oh, that's fine," Marzia smiled sweetly. "I can go alone, actually. Less money to pay." She laughed a little.

"Okay, cool," I said, though I felt bad.

Marzia smiled again, and walked out. I actually did feel really bad, I mean, I just turned down someone because I was going out with _their _ex-boyfriend... That must have hurt.

Throwing that aside, I walked over to Felix's apartment and knocked on his door. I heard barking from all three dogs, as Kelvin was still with the two other pugs. Felix opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey." he smiled a little. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and he walked out of his apartment and closed the door behind him. "So, where did you get your roller blades?"

"My g-" he paused for a moment, "good friend gave them to me a few weeks back."

"Hm, cool." I almost thought he was going to saw girlfriend.

"So, I was thinking we could go to that park next door, is that okay with you?" Felix asked as we walked down the many flights of stairs.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said, smiling.

When we reached the bottom, we started to walk to the park quickly. As soon as we got their, we sat down and slipped on our roller blades.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Felix replied, and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." I said, smiling. I stood up, and balanced on my blades. Offering my hand to Felix, he took it, and I helped him stand up so he wouldn't fall. "Is everything alright so far?"

"Yeah," Felix said, shaking a little. "We can skate around now, but slowly, and don't let go." he sounded like a kid just learning how to ride their bike; I smiled.

"Okay, I won't."

We started to skate around the park slowly, and soon Felix said he wanted to try be himself. He did fine, but almost fell twice. I laughed at the way he made it seem like a joke or like he almost did it on purpose.

"So, are you gonna show me how good you are?" Felix asked, grinning as he sat down on a bench.

I smiled a little. "Why not?" I started to skate, slowly at first, but then got pretty fast. I looked behind me to see Felix quite a ways off, smiling and waving at me. All of the sudden, I started to loose my balance. It all happened so fast, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, my (non dominant hand) was hurting like hell. I heard someone scream Felix's name, and then I realized it was me.

Felix threw off his roller blades and came running towards me. He bent down to look at me, and I was sobbing. I normally didn't cry, unless it was, like, a bit of weeping or whining. This wasn't like that; I was bawling. I should have felt embarrassed, but it hurt so much I didn't really care.

Felix helped me sit up, and he looked me over. "You look fine..." he paused, looking at my wrist. "Bend it."

It felt like an order, but I knew he was trying really hard just to see what was wrong. I tried to bend it, but I couldn't do it, it hurt too much. "I-It hurts, Felix..."

"I know it does..." he sighed. "C'mon, we're going to make it better, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusion, Cry, and Chase

_**Author's Note -**_ **Sorry for the wait guys! I'm going to try and get another few chapters done really soon, so be prepared for that. :3 I hope you like this one!**

* * *

I don't remember much after that. Just blurs and darkness.

Then I woke up.

There was a brown haired boy staring down at me when I did. He smiled. "Hey!"

He looked really familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who he was. I was also tired and felt sort of... loopy, I guess, so I couldn't exactly think straight. I guess I looked confused, because the boy laughed a little and then spoke again.

"Oh, sorry," he reached for something, a white mask, and put it on his face. "Do you recognize me now?"

I recognized him immediately. "Cry!" I smiled, feeling confused but not confused because I was... well, I don't know exactly, just... Never mind. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"You're at a hospital place that's actually not a hospital." Cry replied. "Do you remember what happened?"

I did remember. I remembered everything. The sort-of date with Felix, Marzia asking me to go to the movies with her, the roller blading, and, of course, the fall. I nodded.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

"(Name)?!"

It was Felix, a worried look on his face. The expression soon changed to relief, and suddenly Cry was gone, Felix sitting in the seat he once sat in.

"Felix, what's wrong?" I was obviously loopy, I mean, I should have known very well that something happened to me.

"What's wrong...?!" Felix snapped. "What's wrong is that you fell and you were crying and then you passed out and I didn't know what to do so I came here and you've been asleep for three f*cking days! That's what's f*cking wrong, (Name)!"

I was almost in tears, almost, I don't cry very much. It upset me to hear Felix this unhappy, especially because of something I couldn't control. Maybe I could have controlled it, who knows?

"Felix... I-"

"Don't call me that! My name is PewDiePie!" he snapped.

"No, your name is not PewDiePie, it's Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg!" I felt so angry, what was going on? "I mean, that is your name but..."

"Don't call me Felix," he said, calming down a bit, but a stern look on his face. "You're just a fan, (Name). I knew I shouldn't have liked a fan."

And then he disappeared.

I think I fell asleep after that, but I don't know. Once I woke up again, I realized how confused I was. I still didn't know what happened to my arm, if it was really that bad, and I didn't know why Felix - er, Pewds was so mad about it. Cry was there too. Why? Don't ask me. What also confused me is why I hadn't heard anything else from Chase. In a way, I was worried. What if he got in a wreck or something? In a way, I was relieved. I wanted to have a nice life in Sweden, doing my YouTube channel and maybe a few fun collabs with PewDiePie, if I could find him. That's what I wanted before I got to Sweden. I started to want more after I met Felix. I shouldn't have wanted more than what I had. Things obviously weren't nice, and I wasn't going to have a nice life in Sweden. Things were getting crazier and more saddening everyday.

I suddenly heard my door open, and I opened my eyes and sat up. Well, if I could sit up that meant that there wasn't too many things wrong with me, which was good. Blinking my eyes a few times, I noticed a familiar brown haired boy standing in the doorway. Chase. I felt relieved and devastated at the same time.

"(Name)!" he whisper-yelled. "I'm glad you're okay!"

I nodded, when something popped into my head. "Kelvin! Where's Kelvin?!" I really hoped someone had fed him.

"That guy PewDiePie is taking care of him. He told me after he left your room earlier today that he would until you could yourself." Chase replied, sitting in the chair both Cry and Felix had sat in.

_Ever after that outburst...? _I thought, but I decided not to ask Chase if Felix told him anything about the fight thing. "So... did I break my arm?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, wrist." Chase replied. "Not a bad break, but they were worried when you stayed passed out for three days."

I nodded. I didn't know why I was asleep for so long, I felt fine. "Can I go back to my apartment?"

"The doctor said whenever you're ready."

I nodded again. "I'm ready."

"Okay, we just have to check in with a nurse in the lobby."

We proceeded to the lobby, Chase feeling protective, me feeling somewhat annoyed, and the nurse checked my arm, which was in a splint. She said it was fine for me to leave, and that I would be getting a cast next week if that worked for me. It did, of course, so Chase drove me home.

Once on the 17th floor, Chase waved goodbye once I had insisted that I would be fine on my own, and I walked inside, already hating the splint and the sling I had to wear. Once I entered my apartment, I dropped my keys on the floor, my mouth agape in shock.

"Hi."

Yes, Felix and Cry were in _my apartment playing video games. _In MY APARTMENT.

"Yes, hello, Felix." I said annoyed. Yes, they were recording. "May I ask what you're doing here IN MY APARTMENT?!"

"Well, funny story, actually, (Name)," Felix chuckled nervously. "I was coming over to feed Kelvin with Cry here," he gestured to Cry, who said 'hi', sounding like a derp-idiot guy thing. "and we... started to play games." Felix and Cry sat there, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

I facepalmed. "Oh. My. God. Get. Out." I said, looking at the clock, which read 1:30 AM.

Felix sighed and got up, pulling Cry along with him the best he could, since he was holding his and Cry's computers.

"You're hot." Cry said, a strange smirk on his face, while walking out the door.

"He's drunk." Felix whispered as he followed, closing the door behind him.

I smiled a little, shaking my head.

I hoped Felix wasn't too mad.


End file.
